Applejack (EG)/Gallery/Legend of Everfree
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Sunset and friends helping Twilight pack EG4.png Rarity holding Twilight's Fall Formal dress EG4.png Applejack "we're gonna be out in the woods" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Rainbow, Rarity, and AJ getting erased EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Rainbow "probably not gonna do that" EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Twilight staring out the bus window EG4.png Twilight and Applejack riding the CHS bus EG4.png Fluttershy, Spike, and Rarity riding the CHS bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Applejack "lookin' forward to roughin' it" EG4.png Applejack rubbing her hands EG4.png Rainbow "you know they provide us" EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png AJ "still gonna forage" EG4.png AJ talking about CHS's magic EG4.png AJ "magic magnet" EG4.png AJ "we don't have to worry" EG4.png The Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "rock climbing!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "naturally!" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Applejack assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Rainbow Dash assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash are tent buddies EG4.png Fluttershy assigned to Amethyst Tent EG4.png Twilight's friends laughing at her EG4.png Twilight looking annoyed at her friends EG4.png Rarity "that was adorable!" EG4.png|"That was adorable!" Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity walk to their tents EG4.png Rarity "I'm all for learning safety rules" EG4.png Rarity and AJ walk toward the camera EG4.png Applejack "I still can't believe" EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Rarity and AJ walking to their tents EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity and AJ outside Sunset's tent EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Twilight Sparkle walking onto the dock EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Twilight and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Campers starting to get disappointed EG4.png Applejack thinking for a moment EG4.png Applejack "or maybe we do!" EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Applejack suggests building a new dock EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy loves Applejack's idea EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png Rainbow Dash agreeing with Applejack EG4.png Rainbow Dash "what do you guys think?" EG4.png Equestria Girls collaborate on the new dock EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "reinforce the foundation" EG4.png Applejack "make it nice and sturdy" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "add a wood-carved sign" EG4.png Applejack "more importantly" EG4.png Applejack "docking canoes and feeding the wildlife" EG4.png Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie Pie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Applejack impressed with Rainbow's hammer EG4.png Applejack asks Rainbow where she got her hammer EG4.png Applejack "that's cool" EG4.png Applejack presents her homemade hammer EG4.png Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at Applejack EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Applejack "that was a terrifying story" EG4.png Rainbow "I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "anyone else have a spooky story?" EG4.png|"Anyone else have a spooky story?" Timber Spruce raising his hand EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Applejack "it can't be real" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Applejack "makin' up just to scare us" EG4.png Applejack "at least I hope it was" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie Pie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Equestria Girls surveying the dock damage EG4.png Fluttershy "the fishies are eating well" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "maybe we can still fix this" EG4.png Rarity "we have to try!" EG4.png Rarity "Camp Everfree needs a runway!" EG4.png|"Camp Everfree needs a runway!" Applejack corrects Rarity "dock" EG4.png Rarity looking at her fingernails EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking back at her friends EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Principal Celestia supervising the rock climbers EG4.png Principal Celestia "trust that Applejack will spot you" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "go faster than you're going" EG4.png Applejack shocked at Rainbow Dash's bluntness EG4.png Rarity "you have to wait a little longer" EG4.png Rarity starts to climb the rock wall EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Applejack giving a thumbs-up to Rarity EG4.png Applejack tugging on the belay rope EG4.png Applejack's hands start to glow EG4.png Applejack pulls hard on the belay rope EG4.png Applejack loses her grip on the belay rope EG4.png Applejack grabs hold of the belay rope EG4.png Applejack saves Rarity from hitting the ground EG4.png Rarity yelling at Applejack EG4.png Applejack "I don't know what happened" EG4.png Applejack "she was light as a feather" EG4.png Rarity "I was scared half to death!" EG4.png|"I was scared half to death!" Applejack offers to help Rarity with her harness EG4.png Rarity pushes Applejack back with a diamond shield EG4.png Rarity's shield pushes Applejack backward EG4.png Applejack emerges drenched from the bushes EG4.png Rarity "did I just do whatever that was?" EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png Applejack and Rarity enter the mess hall EG4.png Applejack "did you tell them what happened?" EG4.png|"Did you tell them what happened?" Applejack "so crazy!" EG4.png|"So crazy!" Applejack "hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin' wall" EG4.png Applejack "way more strength than I usually do" EG4.png Rarity "I made a diamondy thing appear" EG4.png Rarity "normally I'd be excited about" EG4.png Rarity "the facets were just perfect" EG4.png Applejack interrupting Rarity EG4.png Rarity "it knocked Applejack over" EG4.png Applejack "speaking of disappearing" EG4.png AJ "anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" EG4.png|"Anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow speeding into the cabin EG4.png Applejack "how'd you do that?" EG4.png Applejack helps Rainbow Dash off the floor EG4.png Rainbow "I started running to get the harness" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I was practically back in town!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I lost it when I got far away" EG4.png Rainbow "it came back when I got close to camp" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "being at camp is giving us" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "all new magical abilities" EG4.png Applejack "so much for my theory" EG4.png Applejack "leavin' CHS would mean" EG4.png Applejack "leavin' any new magic business behind" EG4.png Fluttershy suggests Gaea Everfree as the culprit EG4.png Equestria Girls turn to face the mess hall doors EG4.png Gloriosa giving towels and dry clothes to Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy giving Applejack a new hat EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy notices the state of the mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "don't worry about it" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Sunset Shimmer hear Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy whispering "absolutely not!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looks where Gloriosa touched her EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "enough with the screaming!" EG4.png Fluttershy "I didn't scream" EG4.png Rainbow Dash remarks "for once" EG4.png Equestria Girls listening to Celestia's announcement EG4.png Applejack "I don't know about the rest of y'all" EG4.png Applejack "been lookin' forward to comin' here" EG4.png Applejack "maybe we forget about this" EG4.png Applejack making air quotes EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "we should try to figure it out" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what the rest of you want" EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Equestria Girls repairing the dock EG4.png Rarity "at the pace you two are moving" EG4.png Rarity "the runway will ever be finished" EG4.png Applejack corrects Rarity again "the dock" EG4.png Applejack "it's gonna get finished" EG4.png Applejack goes back to hammering EG4.png Applejack gently hammering a nail EG4.png Applejack "bring me more wood" EG4.png Applejack "don't be silly" EG4.png Applejack wiping away her sweat EG4.png Applejack "I said we should try to forget" EG4.png Applejack "but I can't" EG4.png Applejack afraid to use her super strength EG4.png Equestria Girls afraid to use their powers EG4.png Applejack "I'm all out of nails" EG4.png Pinkie's friends looking at her on the dock EG4.png Pinkie's friends fearful of the box of nails EG4.png Applejack ducking for cover EG4.png Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Applejack covering herself with her hands EG4.png Applejack relieved the box of nails didn't explode EG4.png Applejack glaring disapprovingly at Pinkie Pie EG4.png Sunset Shimmer joins her friends on the dock EG4.png Sunset "we can't just brush these powers aside" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "doesn't seem like the ideal time" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "but when it found you" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "you know it was fate" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it might seem scary now" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it can be wonderful, too" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "how about we embrace the magic" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer about to twirl on the dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer doing a twirl on the dock EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Applejack carrying a signpost with one arm EG4.png Campers shocked at Applejack's super strength EG4.png Applejack and Rarity see Sunset Shimmer singing EG4.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity follow Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Rainbow Dash zipping up to join her friends EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends walking arm-in-arm EG4.png Applejack and Fluttershy smile at each other EG4.png Sunset's friends smile at each other as she sings EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends at the edge of the dock EG4.png Sunset and friends surrounded by magic particles EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png Rarity wants to do a fashion show run-through EG4.png Applejack "the stitching on your poncho" EG4.png Rarity making one last stitch in her poncho EG4.png Rarity bragging "I am now" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer leaving to find Twilight EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png Rarity inspecting Applejack's bohochic outfit EG4.png Rarity inspecting Lyra's bohochic outfit EG4.png The girls don't know where Twilight and Sunset are EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to go down the runway EG4.png Rarity encourages Fluttershy onto the runway EG4.png Fluttershy, Lyra, and Bon Bon go down the runway EG4.png Applejack straightening her bohochic outfit EG4.png Rarity "told you you'd like it" EG4.png Applejack "it's alright, I guess" EG4.png Applejack biting her lower lip EG4.png Applejack wants to keep her bohochic outfit EG4.png Applejack starts walking down the runway EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie happily walking down the runway EG4.png Rarity "this is only a preview" EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Rarity gasps dramatically EG4.png Rarity "oh, my goodness!" EG4.png Equestria Girls shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Applejack "are her feet not touchin' the ground?" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls jumping off the camp dock EG4.png The Wondercolts' dock is destroyed again EG4.png Rainbow Dash "literally just finished building that!" EG4.png Equestria Girls listen to Gloriosa Daisy sing EG4.png Fluttershy sighing with exhaustion EG4.png Fluttershy "Why do these kinds of things..." EG4.png Rarity "What are we going to do?" EG4.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ agree with Rainbow EG4.png Main five stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to save the day EG4.png Pinkie Pie excitedly hugging Rainbow Dash EG4.png Fluttershy and AJ ready to save the day EG4.png Applejack ponies up as she lifts a large rock EG4.png Applejack tosses the large boulder into the air EG4.png Applejack punches the boulder at the bramble wall EG4.png Applejack in mild surprise EG4.png Applejack rolling up her sleeves EG4.png Applejack carrying a picnic table toward the wall EG4.png Applejack plugs one of the holes with the table EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looks down at Pinkie and Applejack EG4.png Bramble wall splinters the picnic table into pieces EG4.png Applejack wrestling with the bramble vines EG4.png Applejack surrounded by vicious vines EG4.png Rarity protects Applejack from the vines EG4.png Rarity and Applejack in a diamond bubble EG4.png Applejack and Rarity duck under flying sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie's sprinkle jar makes large hole in the bramble wall EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the large opening in the wall EG4.png Applejack "this isn't working!" EG4.png Gloriosa's wall of brambles grows even higher EG4.png Equestria Girls listen to enraged Gloriosa EG4.png Rarity "Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful" EG4.png Rarity "I just don't know that I'm quite ready" EG4.png Rarity "my weekly trips to the spa" EG4.png Equestria Girls back away from Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashing into her friends EG4.png Gloriosa's dome of brambles starts to close EG4.png AJ and Rarity happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Equestria Girls happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Applejack appears to protect Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Applejack calling out to Rarity EG4.png Equestria Girls in a large diamond bubble EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it's up to you" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "we won't let it" EG4.png Rarity falling over exhausted EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "you have to be stronger" EG4.png Applejack "we'll be here, no matter what!" EG4.png Midnight-Twilight surrounded by her friends EG4.png AJ and Rainbow acquire orange and blue geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls acquire the magical geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls glow in the color of their geodes EG4.png Applejack powering up EG4.png Applejack wearing power gloves EG4.png Main six in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls bathed in the color of their geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls emanating pillars of light EG4.png Equestria Girls bursting with light EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls floating to the ground EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Applejack wondering what the necklaces are EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "some kind of connection" EG4.png Rarity's friends all stare at her EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "take this place away!" EG4.png Twilight "campers who came here in years past" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "we can get them to help save it!" EG4.png Applejack suggesting a fundraiser EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "in the crystal cave!" EG4.png Equestria Girls confident "we got this!" EG4.png Equestria Girls stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png The Rainbooms begin playing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Rarity and Applejack singing together EG4.png Rarity and Applejack holding hands EG4.png Rarity and Applejack singing hand-in-hand EG4.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie singing EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls on rope bridge EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls fishing in canoes EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls lying in the grass EG4.png Applejack picks up a giant boulder EG4.png Applejack lifting a giant boulder EG4.png Applejack tosses the giant boulder with ease EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls having a pillow fight EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls smiling together EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Applejack strumming her bass guitar EG4.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Rainbow singing on stage EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "helping us raise enough money" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy barely containing her excitement EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "save Camp Everfree!" EG4.png The Rainbooms cheering for Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thanking the Rainbooms EG4.png Rarity teasing Twilight Sparkle again EG4.png Sunset "he does seem like a pretty cool guy" EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding next to her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash "our awesome new superpowers!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding past her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash appears holding a pizza EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I love my super-speed!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "the source of the superpowers" EG4.png Fluttershy "you're not gonna ask us" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "meant to have them all along" EG4.png Equestria Girls in happy agreement EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is repaired again EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I've lost track" EG4.png Rarity "the runway is finished" EG4.png Applejack "I think you mean the dock" EG4.png Rarity "to-mah-to, tomato" EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is destroyed yet again EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity fainting EG4.png |index}}